Oftentimes, researchers publish their works in journals, which are read by other people in their fields. A person reading an article in a journal may access the article, and may view other works cited by the article in the reference section. However, accessing these works may be challenging and may require purchasing a subscription to another journal. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for handling citations in articles may be desirable.